


Love in Flames

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear. </p><p>Inspired by this promt: http://marciellesmusings.tumblr.com/post/100664095461/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Flames

The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear is the only thing that goes through Sebastian's mind as everyone in the building stood outside in the misting rain while the firemen were inside. Sebastian had been lucky he had been coming home from work when the alarm had gone off so he was still fully dressed some people..the guy from next door wasn't so lucky.

 

“Good gods you think those foo ken morons would be done by now.” Cute guy said his Irish accent clearly showing his anger. Sebastian had only heard it when the man was angry. At least the few times he had heard the other. Several people murmmered their agreement and Sebastian tried to focus on anything but the guys bright green underwear.

 

“You know they have to go through almost the whole damn building.” Someone said trying to sound peaceful but just sounding as annoyed as the rest of them.

 

“I swear I'm going to kill someone.” Cute guy said shivering after a moment his teeth starting to chatter loudly and suddenly Sebastian felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner. It was bloody raining and while everyone else had managed to grab at least something to cover up he hadn't. It had been so hot lately almost everyone was sleep almost naked. Their landlord was too cheap to properly fix the ac in the building. Taking his coat off he slid into around the guys shoulders earning him a small grateful smile and a confused look but the cute guy only pulled the leather coat tighter around his self.

 

Sebastian just shrugged and stood there grateful that he was still a bit over heated from working all afternoon and most of the night. Soon they were allowed back inside and it wasn't until Sebastian had stripped and climbed into bed that he realized he hadn't got his jacket back. And that it was currently in the flat next door with the cute guy. Well at least it was an excuse to talk to him..for now he had the lovely image of the other in his tight green pants to keep him company.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the flat next door Jim was cuddled up in his bed with the leather jacket still around his shoulders inhaling the scent of his next door neighbor. His cheeks turned red as he thought about houw the other had looked standing out there in the cold with a clearly still damp from sweat and oil stained white wife beater and his faded stained jeans. He flushed at the thought of those muscles and that beautiful body on that man and how he was going to have him. How he expected the other would hold him down and have his wicked way with him. He was going to keep the jacket as long as he could. He would wait for the other to come to him and then he would get his tiger.

 


End file.
